


Посредники

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Spirit AU, Vampire AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Темнокожая женщина льет ром на алтарь, в глубокой чаше исходит аппетитным паром зажаренное мясо, воск горячими каплями стекает со свечей, в душном воздухе пряный запах сжигаемых трав. Маркус наблюдает из теней за призвавшей его мамбо. Сегодня, в день Всех святых, Маркус особенно силен, но и отвлечь его от веселья стоит многого.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195082
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Посредники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от арта [IchaTeacher](https://twitter.com/IchaTeacher/status/1323208869947052034?s=19).  
> 

Темнокожая женщина льет ром на алтарь, в глубокой чаше исходит аппетитным паром зажаренное мясо, воск горячими каплями стекает со свечей, в душном воздухе пряный запах сжигаемых трав. Маркус наблюдает из теней за призвавшей его мамбо. Сегодня, в День всех святых, Маркус особенно силен, но и отвлечь его от веселья стоит многого. Просьба Роуз проста, а дары щедры. Маркус легко соглашается "не рыть могилу" девочке, что в соседней комнате мечется в лихорадке, пока отчаявшаяся мать дрожащими руками меняет ей компрессы. Маркус любит детей и благоволит Роуз, поэтому с охотой принимает ведьмины подношения, завтра на кладбище будет на одну могилу меньше. 

Он покидает дом и неспешно бредет по улице на звуки музыки и всеобщего веселья, то и дело прикладываясь к бутылке рома с перцем. 

— Опаздываешь на собственный праздник? 

Саймон как всегда находит его первым, смотрит насмешливо, чуть скаля клыки, и болтает ногами, свесив босые ступни с каменной ограды, голову украшает венок, а тонкая накидка распахнута на груди и совершенно не скрывает татуировку сложенных крыльев на спине. Вампир выглядит диковатым и совершенно нескромным. Сейчас Саймон меньше всего похож на того, кем был когда-то, и больше на самого Маркуса. 

— Дела, — Маркус смеется, вспоминая крошечный серебряный крестик, что теребила в руках молодая женщина, пока у алтаря Роуз просила лоа спасти её дочь. — Твои братья не торопятся отзываться на просьбы смертных, приходится мне. 

— Пф, — Саймон грациозно спрыгивает на землю и подходит ближе, — мои "братья" вообще к смертным достаточно требовательны, не понимают веселья.

Он берёт бутылку из рук Маркуса и делает глоток, ром мертвых — единственная жидкость, кроме крови, которую Саймон может пить. Ангелам пища вообще не нужна, вот только Саймон — не ангел, больше нет. Маркус думает, что это к лучшему, хотя он бы посмотрел, как на том сидит ангельская форма. Снимать с людей костюмы и сопутствующие приличия, обнажая первобытные порывы, будь то секс или желание продлить свою жизнь, главное развлечение Маркуса.

Саймон провокационно усмехается и делает новый глоток. Струйка рома стекает по его подбородку и шее до самых ключиц, и Маркус за талию притягивает вампира ближе, длинным движением языка слизывая огненную жидкость с прохладной кожи до самых губ.

Звуки карнавала становятся громче. Маркус запускает руку в волосы Саймона и углубляет поцелуй, тщательно вылизывая чужой рот, усмехается, цепляя кончиками пальцев шипы на венке. Терновый венец в блондинистых вихрах — это что-то новенькое. Деталь оригинального костюма или шпилька в сторону бывшего начальства — это для Маркуса не играет роли, Саймону ведь чертовски идет, но ирония веселит. 

Кричащая разгоряченная толпа ряженых наводняет улицу, разрывая спокойствие грохотом музыки и пьяного смеха. Люди в пестрых нарядах орут песни и танцуют, погружая квартал в хаос безудержного веселья и разврата. 

Смертные верят, что все падшие ангелы становятся демонами, у них отрастают хвосты и копыта, появляются рога, на самом деле даже перья на крыльях не становятся черными, нет, им просто закрывают проход на небеса. Даже крылья не отрубают, обрекая на короткую смертную жизнь, но давая шанс вернуться в рай другим путём. На вкус Маркуса, в пантеоне Саймона наказания чересчур жестоки. 

Они оба — посредники, с одной лишь разницей, Маркус своему Богу служит до сих пор, в то время как Саймон своего оставил очень давно.

Толпа обволакивает их, сотни разгоряченных потных тел, заставляют их плотнее прижаться друг к другу. Маркус чувствует, как длинные пальцы скользят по груди, слегка царапая кожу жилетки, и пробираются в брюки, многообещающе сжимая налившийся кровью член. Маркус жарко стонет в поцелуй, и Саймон отстраняется, облизывается, смотрит жадно, дразняще и утягивает за собой в беснующуюся человеческую пучину. 

Веселье Дня всех святых только началось. 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: мамбо — колдунья в религии вуду.  
> Лоа — в религии вуду невидимые духи, осуществляющие посредничество между богом и человеком.


End file.
